L'éternité ne dure qu'un temps
by Hedda Briony
Summary: -Un jour où l'autre le Temps te rattrapera, Tom. Et ce jour là, tu ne pourras plus fuir et tu réalisera que tu n'es qu'humain.  Malicia se dégagea de sa poigne, releva la tête vers lui et le regarda enfin dans les yeux : -L'éternité ne dure qu'un temps. Tâches de t'en souvenir. Sans un mot de plus, la sorcière sortit de la pièce, le laissant, seul, en proie à une colère noire
1. Prologue

Un soupir d'aise passa la barrière des lèvres de Malicia qui se laissa encore plus fondre dans son bain, cessant de penser à toute autre chose que l'agréable sensation de ses muscles se détendant enfin. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées ces dernières semaines, ces derniers mois, ces dernières années et elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de réellement prendre le temps respirer comme actuellement. Et elle devait se l'avouer : se livrer à la paresse de temps en temps était réellement agréable, même pour quelqu'un de constamment réfléchit comme elle. Seule, enfin, dans cette salle de bain démesurément grande se trouvant elle aussi dans un manoir démesurément grand et noir, elle savourait la douce mélodie que lui offrait le silence, laissant uniquement sa respiration la rompre. Simple, comme moment, mais elle en avait définitivement besoin avant de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Pour se donner du courage, s'empêcher de réfléchir une énième fois et donc de renoncer. La pluie commençant à abattre sur les carreaux finirent de la bercer et la jeune femme entra dans un état de demi sommeil ,oubliant toutes les micro-neurones qui lui criaient encore de réfléchir à telle chose, de s'occuper de ci, et de s'inquiéter de ça. Rien n'était désormais susceptible de la perturber et elle ignora combien de temps exactement elle était restée dans ce bain, peut-être même s'était elle vraiment endormie ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien et n'en avait , honnêtement, rien à faire. Seulement, elle fut rapidement ramenée à la réalité par une frappe insistante sur la porte de la salle de bain, et bientôt, la voix craintive de l'elfe de maison se fit entendre :

-Le maître est partit, ma Dame. Nous devrions faire vite.

Aussitôt que cette phrase fut parvenue à ses oreilles, Malicia sentit ses membres se tendre de nouveau, sinon plus qu'avant. Poussant cette fois un soupir désespéré, la chimiste se leva , dévoilant son corps pâle recouvert de cicatrices qu'elle enveloppa bien vite dans un peignoir bleu roi avant de se sécher et d'enfiler une robe de sorcier de même couleur. Elle ouvrit ensuite à la petite elfe qui ne sembla pourtant pas vouloir rentrer :

-Entre Tinkie.

-Tinkie ne peut pas ma Dame. Il y a certains endroits uniquement dédié aux sorciers comme cette salle de bain et je…

-Entre je te dis.

-Mais Tinkie ne…

-C'est un ordre. La petite elfe entra donc, se pliant aux ordres de sa « maitresse » qui prit un air exaspéré tout en détachant ses longs cheveux corbeaux et d'entreprendre de les brosser. Tout le monde est partit où juste lui ?

-Tout le monde excepté M Rosier qui garde le château en l'absence de son seigneur, Madame.

-Bien. Ne perdons pas de temps dans ce cas.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut finit sa phrase, Malicia sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers le salon principal où elle trouva le mangemort, anciennement ami, Evan Rosier en train de s'entraîner. Prenant une grande inspiration la demoiselle se tint droite, faisant de son mieux pour se fondre dans son rôle habituel. Puis, avec un pas faussement assuré, elle entra dans la pièce :

-J'espère que tu ne comptes pas espérer battre quelqu'un en te tenant comme ça. Même un enfant de trois ans te mettrais à terre.

-Retournes dans tes appartements, Montrose. Le maître veut être sur que…

-Ton « maitre », comme tu dis, m'a coupé les ailes depuis bien longtemps. Je ne risque plus de m'envoler loin de lui.

-Tu devrais rester à ta place de femme et te contenter de baisser les yeux face à moi tout en me préparant à boire.

-Et tu ne devrais pas être aussi irrespectueux envers une femme qui est apte à te tuer en deux secondes. La jeune femme sourit doucement tout en servant un verre au mangemort avant de le lui tendre

-Allons Montrose, tu es beaucoup trop réfléchie et sage pour ça. Tu sais à quoi tu te risquerais si tu venait à me tuer. Tu fais la fière devant moi mais il n'y a pas plus soumise que toi face au maître. Evan eutun rictus vainqueur en la voyant exécuter ses ordres et s'empara du verre, portant le liquide à ses lèvres, un air vainqueur sur le visage.

-Peut -être bien, vas savoir. Mais si je ne peux pas te tuer, rien ne m'empêche de te neutraliser quelques temps. La potion de sommeil à toujours été ma préférée, tu sais ? Elle se dilue dans tout, est simple à préparer , semble inoffensive et offre un paquet de possibilité : trouver le sommeil pour sois, endormir un garde un peu trop embêtant. Idéale, si je voulais me débarrasser de toi. D'ailleurs, ta boisson est bonne ?

A peine eut- elle prononcé sa phrase que le mage noir perdit son sourire avant de tomber brusquement sur le sol, endormi. La jeune femme observait la scène d'un air grave et presque triste d'avoir du en arriver là. Cet idiot l'avait sous-estimé et pour une fois, ça l'arrangeait. Dans un soupire, la noireaude se dirigea au deuxième étage et entra dans la pièce juste à côté de ses appartements. La chambre, plongée dans le noir complet, abritait deux lits de bébés ainsi qu'un piano enchanté jouant presque constamment une mélodie apaisante, contrastant avec l'ambiance régnant habituellement dans la demeure. Tout en s'éclairant avec sa baguette, la sorcière se pencha au dessus d'eux et eut un doux sourire en voyant ses deux enfants. L'un , profondément endormi, serrait adorablement le drap dans son petit poing droit tandis que l'autre, nettement éveillée l'observait calmement, sans pleurer, ni même s'inquiéter, immobile. La jeune femme tendit les bras vers son enfant et la souleva pour venir la caler contre elle :

-Hé, mon cœur. Tu es déjà réveillée ? Comment tu vas ?

L'enfant, qui jusqu'alors observait le bleu royal de la robe, reporta son regard sur le visage de Malicia qui tressaillit en voyant le vide qui habitait les yeux rouges de sa fille. Comment une enfant d'à peine deux semaines, qui n'avait encore rien vécu, rien vu et rien découvert pouvait être aussi inexpressive et vide intérieurement ?

-Mon dieu, ce que tu lui ressembles ma belle. Marmonna-t-elle d'un ton triste, ne pouvant malgré tout s'empêcher de la regarder tendrement.

-Ma Dame, tout est prêt. Nous y allons quand vous le souhaitez. L'elfe, qui venait d'entrer, avait posé sa main sur le bras de sa maîtresse, la tirant de ses contemplations pour la ramener à la réalité, malheureusement bien plus dure.

-Merci Tinkie. Tu peux la porter un petit peu s'il te plaît ? Il faut que je m'occupe de son frère. Je te retrouve dans le Hall d'entrée.

-Oui Ma Dame.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au petit être pour s'emparer de l'enfant aux magnifiques yeux rubis mais semblant terriblement et éternellement inexpressifs avant de sortir de la pièce . La captive, quant à elle, prit son fils , toujours endormi,avec une grande douceur et lui caressa doucement la joue pour le réveiller. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux ,cette fois ci d'un bleu aussi glacial que ceux de sa mère et la regarda avec curiosité.

-Je vais vous sortir de là. Souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de son fils qui regardait maintenant la lumière produite par la baguette magique avec une admiration sans pareille,provoquant un léger rire chez Malicia qui lui embrassa le front avant de descendre rejoindre Tinkie dans l'entrée.

-Bien. Tinkie, tu emmènes Mérida à cette adresse et tu donnes cette lettre à la propriétaire. Restes y, tu seras traitée en amie, pas en esclave comme ici. C'est ta juste place. Tu ne mérites pas tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir.

-Merci beaucoup ma…

-Malicia. Appelles moi comme ça, maintenant que tu n'es plus sous contrainte. De mon côté, je m'occupe de Magnus et…

La fin de la phrase resta bloquée dans la gorge de la sorcière qui se racla la gorge et reprit :

-Et voilà. Merci pour tout, Tinkie, prends soin de toi.

Un sourire triste vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de Malicia. Elle était tout sauf idiote, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle risquait de ne plus jamais les revoir . Mais si elle devait se soustraire à la vie des êtres les plus chers à son coeur pour s'assurer qu'ils ne deviennent pas comme _lui _alors son choix était fait. Elle embrassa une dernière fois le front de sa fille ,qui resta obnubilée par le bleu de sa robe, avant de sortir du manoir pour transplaner dans une direction différente de Tinkie.

Quelques heures plus tard, Malicia était de retour dans son vrai appartement et était calmement en train de lire dans la bibliothèque pour s'empêcher de penser à ses enfants lorsque le « pop » distinctif du transplanage se fit entendre. Puis des pas souples approchèrent en sa direction et elle ferma son livre et ses yeux par la même occasion, prenant une voix posée :

-Bonsoir Tom.

Une main, horriblement froide, vint effleurer sa joue, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux et à se trouver face au regard vide de son amant. Ce dernier eut un rictus mauvais en sentant sa fiancée tressaillir d'appréhension et alla s'assoir sur le canapé face à elle, feuilletant un livre :

-En rentrant au manoir, j'ai eu la surprise de constater que Rosier avait décidé de faire une petite sieste. Sans parler du fait que, perdu dans son sommeil, il vous à laissé vous enfuir, toi, un stupide elfe de maison et les enfants. Il a bien entendu été puni pour sa naïveté -Tinkie n'est pas une elfe stupide. Et cet idiot de Rosier à eut tout ce qu'il méritait.

-Je suis étonné de te trouver ici, Malicia. Tu es assez intelligente pour savoir que c'est le premier endroit où je viendrais te chercher. Tu aurais dû trouver un autre endroit où te cacher.

-Qui t'as dis que je voulais me cacher de toi, Tom ? Je sais pertinemment que, où que j'aille, tu me retrouveras. Tu reconnaîtrais ma signature magique, mon corps, ma voix, mon odeur et même ma démarche entre milles. Vouloir fuir aurait été l'acte le plus débile jamais exécuté.

-Donc tu aurais retrouvé ta sagesse légendaire? Dans ce cas tu devrais arrêter ta révolte sans intérêt et me dire où tu as mis nos enfants.

-ça n'a rien à voir avec une rébellion. J'ai fait ce que j'aurais du faire bien avant : m'assurer qu'ils ne tournent pas comme toi. Et crois moi que si j'avais pu, j'aurais fait pareil.

-Pourquoi vouloir fuir alors qu'auprès de moi, tu as tout ce que tu désires ? Pouvoir, richesse, connaissance, respect, je t'ai tout offert.

-Tu oublies de préciser que je suis enfermée comme un oiseau, que j'ai été obligée de quitter mon boulot car mon fiancé est le crétin de Seigneur des ténèbres et qu'il est beaucoup trop possessif pour me laisser voir qui que ce soit. C'est sur que j'ai toujours rêvé ça.

Le ton employé était rempli de sarcasme et d'ironie, provoquant un léger sourire chez Tom qui l'observait avec un grain de malice dans le regard sans pour autant perdre son air calme.

-Tu devrais surveiller ton langage Malicia. Il n'est pas bon pour une femme de ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences que peuvent avoir ses paroles.

-Ah oui ? Qu'est ce que je risque Tom ? Tu ne lèveras jamais la main sur moi et je n'ai plus personne que tu puisses menacer pour me mettre la pression. Ce n'est pas comme avant. Tu n'as plus rien contre moi. La jeune femme soupira d'agacement lorsqu'elle vit la personne face à elle éclater de rire. Je suis sérieuse, tu le sais très bien. C'est pas mon genre de rire.

-Je dois dire que cela fait du bien d'avoir encore quelqu'un qui ose s'opposer à moi. Ce côté de toi m'avait manqué, chérie. Même si, si un de mes mangemorts m'avait parlé ainsi, il serait déjà mort.

-Ne me compares pas à tes chiens, Tom ! La voix de la jeune femme s'était faite agressive, autoritaire mais elle se ravisa en voyant le regard fortement dépréciateur de l'homme face à elle. Je ne te dirais pas où sont les enfants. Tu ne pourras jamais faire de Magnus ton héritier et de Mérida une de tes cheffes de guerre qui maintiendras ta descendance. Je ne te sers plus à rien Tom. Laisses moi maintenant.

-Oh mais si, tu vas me servir, mon amour. Le rictus qu'il affichait devint encore plus mauvais et il se leva avant de forcer la sorcière aux yeux de glaces a le faire à son tour. Puis, il la colla contre son torse dans un mouvement possessif et il lui lança un sourire carnassier sonnant terriblement mauvais. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je retrouverais nos enfants et tu resteras toujours auprès de moi. Je peux te l'assurer.

Malicia soupira doucement avant de le laisser s'emparer de ses lèvres, abandonnant toute idée de lutte qui , au final, ne mènerait à rien. Tellement de choses avaient changés depuis la période où il la regardait avec amour. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était qu'une faiblesse, un trésor, gardé jalousement par un homme dont le peu de cœur qu'il restait lui appartenait. Il l'aimait, c'était certain. Mais cet amour était devenu malsain à l'instant même où elle avait décidé de rester avec lui, sans s'opposer davantage à ses délires de pouvoirs. Elle était devenue un objet à l'instant où elle avait commencé à danser avec le Diable, à l'instant même où la Raison qui la caractérisait tant avait cessé de lutter contre ses sentiments pour lui.

«Je te déteste Tom ». Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle aurait dit si la lucidité l'avait quitté. Car, en vérité, elle en était incapable.

Voilà voilà !!! C'est mon premier post (j'osais pas trop le faire avant -_-) donc j'espère que ça vous a plût ! J'y ai vraiment mis du mien donc hésitez pas sur les commentaires !! Bon ou mauvais , je prends tant que c'est constructif :)


	2. Chapitre 1

Dumbledore ferma le livre qu'il avait en main d'un coup sec avant de le ranger et de fermer les yeux pour apprécier le silence.Tout était éteint. Chuchotements, rumeurs, cris, rires, larmes, tout cela avait cessé. Juste le temps d'un été. La parole ne régnait plus en ces lieux, Le silence avait prit le pouvoir…Et c'était à la fois satisfaisant et triste pour le sorcier.

« Down on the stairs of eternity,

The enigmatic Death stands here, lying on the grown , asleep. »

Puis, subitement, un claquement de talon fit écho dans le bâtiment . Puis un second, et plus qu'il ne puisse en compter. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et le vieil homme ouvrit les yeux pour voir une silhouette bien connue entrer dans la pièce d'un pas sûr. La sorcière, parce que c'en était une, s'avança vers le directeur, un air fermé plaqué au visage :

-Bonjour professeur

-Malicia, ma chère. Je suis ravi de voir que vous avez pût accéder à ma requette.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

-Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

-Comme si vous en souciez. _La jeune femme fit le tour du bureau pour observer le contenu de la bibliothèque_. Si nous en venions au fait ?

-Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi hostile à ma présence Miss.

-Épargnez nous une perte de temps inutile en discussion plus qu'évidente, professeur. Que vouliez vous ?

-Prendre des nouvelles. J'ai appris que vous avez accouché de jumeaux il y a quelques semaines.

\- Si c'est de cela dont vous vouliez me parler, je m'en vais. La sorcière tourna les talons et s'appreta à sortir lorsque le directeur se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention sur la prochaine phrase qu'il prononcerait:

-Vous les entendez toujours n'est-ce pas ?

-Ça n'a jamais cessé. Je les entends, je les sens, jusque dans la moindre molécule d'air. Mais rien de nouveau, en somme. Un maudit est un maudit, quoi qu'on fasse.

-Vous croyez toujours être maudite ?

« Hell and Paradise had bothered her and she had grown tired of theses places, wishing only one thing : feel alive. »

-C'est ce que prétendent les autres.

-Et Tom ?

-Il affirme fermement que c'est un don. Que je devrais plus m'en servir. Mais peut-on réellement croire cela quand on connaît son état instable?

-A vous de me le dire, Miss . Vous le connaissez mieux que moi, je suppose

La jeune femme s'empara du journal que le vieil homme lui tendait et en observa le nom d'un article :

\- « Le démon blanc » ? Je pensais pas être aussi célèbre. Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter ce surnom ?

-Charmant n'est-ce pas ?_ Le vieil homme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en prenant un air amusé._ Il semblerait que votre affiliation au seigneur des ténèbres et votre côté « calculateur »vous valent le surnom de démon mais que le fait que vous n'ayez jamais participé à la quête de votre fiancé vous vaut une image protectrice, voire angélique. Certains pensent même qu'il vous arrive de le dissuader de commettre des meurtres.

-Assez comique, quand on sait que , pour la plupart, ils ne connaissent même pas mon visage.

-Dans tous les cas, il est évident que les gens vous craignent autant qu'ils vous honorent. Vous devriez vous en sentir comblée.

-A vrai dire, toutes ces histoires m'ennuient. Les gens peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent de Tom ou de moi, je n'en ai que faire.

« From the top of the tree of vitality,

The sparkling Life sighted, letting her legs swing in the void.

Tired, that's how she felt »

-Si vous le dites Miss. Mais vous devriez vous méfier de lui. Il est…

-Je sais ce qu'il est. _La chimiste soupira d'agacement et posa le journal sur le bureau._ Je le sais depuis des années.

-Mais il a changé n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout le monde change professeur.

-Certains plus dangereusement que d'autres.

-Ne me faites pas rire. Tom a toujours été dangereux. La seule différence entre avant et maintenant est qu'aujourd'hui il a les connaissances et les moyens pour mettre ses idéaux à exécution.

-Et vous lui avez apporté une partie de ces connaissances.

-Vous m'accusez d'être responsable de ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ?

-Absolument pas Miss. Je dis juste que vous y avez contribué.

-Parce que vous de l'avez pas fait en le laissant 11ans dans un orphelinat ?

-C'est un plaisir de constater que vous êtes toujours aussi vive d'esprit.

-Ravie de voir que cela vous plaît. Pour en revenir à Tom, c'est vrai, je suis responsable d'une partie de ses connaissances aujourd'hui. Je ne le démentirais pas. Mais je ne l'ai plus fait depuis notre sortie de Poudlard.

-N'a-t-il jamais essayé de faire de vous entrer au sein des mangemorts ?

-Oh, il a proposé bien plus. Mais j'ai refusé.

-Pourtant, on pourrait se poser la question quand on sait que vous vivez avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je vis avec lui que je travaille pour lui et que j'adhère à ses idées. Ma neutralité dans toute cette guerre m'est importante. Et il l'a très bien compris.

-Je vois. Vous permettez que je vous pose une autre question ?

-Essayez toujours. Dans le pire des cas je ne répondrais pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'elles vous disent ?

La sorcière rit sarcastiquement en caressant le phoenix du directeur avant de lancer un regard presque faussement amusé au propriétaire des lieux :

-A vous entendre ressasser ce sujet, on dirait que je suis un monstre de foire.

-Vous avouerez que votre capacité est des plus surprenante.

-Rassurez vous, je vous laisserais ausculter mon cadavre, quand je serais morte. Enfin, si tant est que je meurs un jour.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Vous le savez très bien. Personne ne laissera son porte parole s'éloigner de l'auditoire. Et vous savez où je veux en venir. Rester en vie est mon destin. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on n'ai plus besoin de moi.

-Bien triste comme destin.

-C'est vrai .Quelques fois, la mort me paraît plus paisible. Même le sommeil ne peut me séparer de ces choses. Elles me hantent jusque dans mes rêves. Mais bon, il faut faire avec.

« It's been a long time since she slept.

Now she thought about it, no one had ever let her sleep,

Even for an only second. 

Eyes closed, hands clasped, she was watching the sacred light of the night,

praying silently.

Praying someone or something who could finally let her sleep. 

Forever.»

-Alors, dans ce cas, quels sont vos projets ?

-Vous vous la jouez conseiller d'orientation maintenant ?

-Vous seriez étonnée de ce qu'on me demande de faire en tant que directeur.

-Mais je ne suis plus l'une de vos élèves. Donc mes projets ne vous concernent aucunement.

-Comme vous le souhaitez miss. J'espère juste voir votre neutralité perdurer.

-Parce que vous savez quel camps je choisirais ?

-Parce que j'ignore quel est le camp que vous choisiriez mais que, dans tous les cas, votre entrée dans la guerre signifierait à la fois sa fin et à la fois l'augmentation du nombre de victime. Mais vous y avez ardemment réfléchit, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet. Et je peux vous jurer ma neutralité

-Vous ne devriez pas faire des promesses dont vous avez l'incertitude de tenir, Miss.

-Oui, certes. Mais celle-ci est possible à tenir. C'est même la plus simple de mes tâches figurez-vous.

-Je l'espère. Sincérement.

Il croisa le regard bleu de l'ex-serdaigle et un léger sourire satisfait apparu sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit une lueur déterminée dedans : elle tiendrait promesse. Quoi qu'il en coûte. Pas parce que c'était une promesse. Mais parce que cette cause lui était essentielle et qu'elle refusait d'avoir encore plus de morts sur la conscience.

«Life was yearning to be Death,

Death dreamed of being life,

But, has everyone know, no change will ever be possible »

Dans un soupire, la noireaude reposa une statuette en bois dont elle s'était saisie pour l'observer et observa son ancien professeur, toujours aussi sérieuse:

-Bien. Si c'est tout ce dont vous souhaitiez vous assurer, je vais m'en aller. Tom doit être en train d'égorger les mangemorts que j'ai assommé pour sortir.

-Oh , avant que vous ne partiez . J'ai un petit cadeaux pour vous. _Le vieil homme sortit d'un tiroir une boite en carton qu'il tendit à la jeune sorcière et un air malicieux vint se peindre sur son visage quand il observa la suspicion avec laquelle et ouvrit le paquet._

-Une sphère du souvenir ?

-Pour vous rappeler de vos choix passés.

-Ou pour me rappeler que ce qu'il est aujourd'hui est en partie ma faute, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sans doute un peu

-Bien. Merci de votre honnêteté professeur.

La sorcière rangea la boîte dans son sac avant de se diriger vers la sortie, sous l'oeil sérieux de son ancien professeur qui se racla la gorge :

-Miss ?

-Oui ?

-Il serait temps pour vous de retourner parmi les vivants, ne croyez-vous pas ?

-Pitié professeur, ne me faites pas rire. Cela fait trop longtemps que je vis parmi les morts.

« The goddesses of eternity were chained to an unbreakable thing :

Past, Present, Futur. No one could ever have the power

To control the all-powerful Time. »

Une fois de retour au manoir de Serpentard, Malicia se rendit dans ses appartements en évitant soigneusement la salle centrale où elle savait qu'une réunion était en train de se dérouler. Une fois dans la pièce, elle retira son sac, sa cape et ses chaussures avant de se changer. Puis, le dit « démon blanc » sortit la sphère du souvenir et la posa sur sa table de chevet avant de s'allonger sur son lit. D'un coup de baguette, elle finit apparaître son patronus et l'observa voler dans la pièce avant de reporter son attention sur la petite boule de cristal et de murmurer :

-Montres moi comment on en est arrivé là.

Et, avant même que la majestueuse chouette eut le temps de s'évaporer, la sphère entraîna la jeune mère à la recherche de la réponse à sa demande.

« Because Time always picks up what it gave. »

**Fin du chapitre 1 .**

Que dire ? Déjà merci à toi d'être arrivé jusque là cher lecteur ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre t'as plu, et , même si ce n'est pas le cas , n'hésites pas à me le dire en commentaire :p. Ah ! Navrée pour les potentielles fautes aussi , je suis pas franchement douée en orthographe .

Enfin bref ! J'espère que ce petit chapitre a pu te distraire même 5 min :) . Je fais de mon mieux pour avoir un taux de publication de chapitre assez décent (donc pas trop d'écart entre chacun d'eux) mais c'est assez compliqué... MAIS BON! J'essaye de publier le prochain bientôt !

Sur ce : bonne journée ou bonne soirée à toi, cher lecteur !


End file.
